


A Modest Proposal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Modest Proposal

"Did you ever think about getting married?" Harry asked from his position in the grass, gazing at the clouds floating by.  
  
Severus snorted. "Not since the day I realised my parents were married. That was enough to convince me that marriage was a foolish endeavour."  
  
"And now?" Harry pointedly did _not_ look at Severus.  
  
"Now," Severus replied hoarsely then cleared his throat. " _Now_ I find the idea isn't nearly so repellent."  
  
"High praise. Next you'll suggest that _we_ get married."  
  
Harry finally looked at Severus; twin spots of red coloured his pale cheeks.  
  
"I am not adverse to the idea." 


End file.
